once you hear it you cant forget it
by mejoey97
Summary: jace and tris are together, they decide to go to the movies but something happens along the way. will it change them for every or will it only make them stronger? read to find out


**A/N I wrote this for a project, and I wanted to share it will you guys so here it is, hope you like it.**

* * *

It's been one year since I was in the army. A lot has changed since then. Being in the army changes the way you see and do things. It made me more aware of what's going on in the world and not just what's going on, on the TV. My fiancé Beatrice understands what I have been through and does not ask questions.

"You almost ready to go?" I ask for the fourth time.

"Yes jace, just give me one more second" she yells back from the bathroom. She walks out "okay let's go."

We get in my car and drive to the movies. We get there just in time, as soon as we walk in the rusty doors the smell of buttery pop corns hits me like a brick wall. We get our tickets and head to theater 3.

The movie starts, but only 35 minutes into the movie I hear a sound I never wanted to hear again, the sound of a gun going off and people screaming. I look over at Beatrice, she looks frightened. "I'm going to go see what that was" I stand and make my way towards where the gun shot came from when I feel a clammy cold hand on my shoulder. I turn and see Beatrice "I'm coming with you." I was going to say no but I knew she would be stubborn and follow me anyways.

"Fine, but stay behind me!" I say in a strict voice, the last thing I want is for her to get hurt. We open the squeaky theater door and start walking towards the concession stands; we turn the corner and see a woman about 25 years of age sprawled out on the floor bleeding from what I know is a bullet wound. I run to her side and check for a pulse but there was't one.

Beatrice stands frozen beside me, I hear someone yelling, and it sounds like its coming from the other side of the building because of the echoing in the voice. I take her and we slowly make our way towards the yelling, staying close to the concession stands and walls for protection. We get to the other end of the concession stand and I peer around the corner, to see a cinema worker with someone holing a gun towards her. I back up and push Bea gently back so no one can see her, let alone hurt her. I look around quickly, more like to find a weapon or some sort of protection when I see a phone "Bea, see the phone over there go call the police, you won't be seen, I'm going to stay right here' I say as quiet as possible "and try to be quiet."

While she's on the phone I look around for something to protect us against the shooter, but I don't find anything. I sit behind the counter and wait for Bea to come back, that way if anything happens I will be able to act on it. She hangs up the phone so I know she done, she makes her way back to where I am sitting "they're on their way' she says with a smirk.

**BANG!**

We hear someone call out in pain. I look around the corner and see the worker holding her stomach and the shooter walking away. Once the shooter is nowhere to be seen Bea and I make our way over to the worker.

"Hi, my name is Jace and this is Beatrice. We are going to help you "I say as I kneel on one side of her and Bea on the other. 'O—okay" is all she could say before she started to cough uncontrollably. I take off my sweater and place it over the wound. "Bea hold this here and keep pressure on It." she nodes her head in a yes motion." I'm going to see where he went so no one else gets hurt and make to make sure no one else is hurt." I stand and start to walk away "Jace…" Bea starts but I cut her off "I have to and I know what to do, stay here and help her" I say.

She nods, and then I run in the way I think the shooter went. I walk in and out of every room on this side of the building but he's nowhere to be found. Then I hear a scream, I know that voice its Bea! I run as fast as my legs will let me; I get to where I left them and find Bea, leg bleeding and the worker dead. "Bea what happened?" I ask as I look at how bad her leg is. 'He came back wanting her dead. He hurt me so that I would not be able to help her, then he shot her again, said he would not kill me because I'm not what he's after" she says between sobs, mascara covering her face in lines.

"okay " I hesitate catching my breathe and my thoughts " you're going to be fine, I'm going to go see if there is a first aid kit behind the concession stands." I look to see if I can find where a first aid kit would be and the first stop I look there is one. I take out all of the essentials that I'm going to need, I clean and wrap her leg in gauze and the wrap it in a tensor bandage to keep the gauze in place.

I hear the squealing of tires outside, I run to look out the window and the police have just arrived with the flashing lights and where making a barricade to keep people from going in and out of the movie theater. The police are her but aren't coming in, I guess there making a strategic plan.

"Bea, I have to stop him before he hurts anyone else's" I say "which way did he go?" "He went that way!" she points to theater 5. I stand up walk to the concession stand and start wiggle a bar, when it breaks loose I start to run towards theater 5.

The doors are open and I can hear someone talking, I slowly make my way to a vantage point where I can see what he's doing, I find the shooter facing away from me and he does not notice me walk in the doors. I see a person in front of him about to point and speck to me; I cover my mouth to let he know that I don't want to be noticed.

I creep closer to him and when I see that I am close enough, I hit him in the back of the knee with the metal bar and he fits the floor. I kick the gun away from him and I tell the people to get out. He goes to hit me but I have faster reflexes then him so I hit him in the face and he passes out.

I run and pick up the gun and put it in my waist band. I grab the laces out of his shoes and tie his hands together, so he can't hurt anyone else. Then I drag him to the main doors. I look out the doors and the police are looking in asking each other if there are any hostages because I could hear them talking through the not sound proof doors. I unlock the doors for them and hand them the shooter. The moment he's out of my hand I run back to Bea, I pick her up and carry her outside and to the paramedics.

A police officer walks over to the ambulance I was getting ready to go with Bea to the hospital in "can I ask you a few questions?" he asked. I nod in confirmation." How did you stop him?" "I was in the army, and he was not smart, I hit him in the back of the knee, he went down. I kicked the gun away from him, punched him once in the face, he passed out and I tied his hands together with his shoes laces, and then I dragged him to the doors, by the way he's not light either. "I say then remember I still have the gun with me "I have the gun where do you want it" I ask

He pulls out a bag" in here please" I pull out the gun and place it in the bag. I talk to him for a few more minute and then the paramedics let me know they are about to leave, so I go with them.

2 weeks later….

I got a special thank you from all the people I save and the police station offered me a job. I took the job so I can help protect more people. Bea and I are getting married soon and she will be walking down the aisle. The doctor fixed her leg up so it's as good as new.

7 years later….

The gun man got bail and is said to want revenge on me for stopping him from finishing what he started, **I'll be ready for him!**

* * *

**just want to say thank you to my best friend Kassie for editing this for me. review and tell me what you think. thanks for reading **

**-joey**


End file.
